camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Broken fire
NOTICE! This User will go online AT LEAST once a week starting from June 15 to December I dont know. The reason for her inactivity is due to her parents' rule to study without any distractions. Also, if she doesn't reply to IM, edits,comments, or such meaning she's using her phone which kinda hates her. Thank you!:) Also, you can check out her ARCHIVED TALK PAGE mine? my class?? hmm *thinks about it then suddenly laughs* they never came....and if there is a sports thing they will take the least active activity...like chess..No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 09:56, October 12, 2012 (UTC) chess no we can... but I think they love books more than their life sometimes...No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 10:02, October 12, 2012 (UTC) no worst ...they're hot...with a harem...No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 10:05, October 12, 2012 (UTC) people call them angels....as they're hot...young..smart....and are very sweat talkers(sometimes)...No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 10:10, October 12, 2012 (UTC) they? relastionship? dont make me laugh....they're only love is book....and if they have girlfriends its gonna be their first everything with a girl..(seriously!)No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 10:38, October 12, 2012 (UTC) a few of them did got hook...and thaks to that they regret it... and the best news is....most have less than 4 exes...No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 10:45, October 12, 2012 (UTC) umm *scracthes head* 0...No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 10:52, October 12, 2012 (UTC) no worries...I get it each time.....wait no I get the words aww your soo innocent....or aww your soo cute....No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 15:04, October 12, 2012 (UTC) did their claim Forum:Seunghyun and SeungyeonNo matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 16:08, October 12, 2012 (UTC) yeah fine the name for the boy..cause its sooo hard!!No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 02:43, October 13, 2012 (UTC) well...I dont know whether you would like it...but its Sapphira......anyhow do you like these pics? No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 02:51, October 13, 2012 (UTC) sage??? hmm I love it!! anyway thanks I love the pic to ....and broken fire can you do another thing for me?No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 03:07, October 13, 2012 (UTC) do the personality... cause if I do it... its gonna be .....wierd...No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 03:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) wierd because its gonna be the same witht he rest of my char, stuborn... anyhow I agree lets make it together and yeah I like the bradley side!!No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 04:59, October 13, 2012 (UTC) P.S:replied at caits page! hmm sabrina? stuborn(again), and secretife...not forgeting playful..No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 13:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) So sorry! I was on camp :P and I'm working on the history and yea countinue on Eros' Cabin u post first? And 700 years is okay! yeah! and dont worry I know how it feel!!No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 13:51, October 13, 2012 (UTC) hmmmmm with rafi???No matter how bad the rain is,A rainbow shall always appear So Stop complaining at the rain and wait for the rainbow to come 01:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC) We went to Sapparo in Hokkaido! :3 It's really pretty there and sure! Well we explored around the island and stayed in a hotel but we saw flowers and we also had free time when we did whatever we want!